1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone device for initiating a predetermined call such as initiating an emergency call in the case of an emergency.
2. Description of the Related Art
The degree of importance of initiating an emergency call, such as making a police report, making a fire/ambulance report, or making a report to the Maritime Safety Agency (e.g., calling the numbers 110, 119 or 118, respectively, in Japan, or 911 in the United States), is higher than the degree of importance of initiating a call in a normal case.
However, in known mobile phone devices, only while a standby image is being displayed, an emergency call can be initiated.
The variety of mobile phone devices that have been developed recently has increased, and mobile phone devices today have multiple functions. Accordingly an operation that is necessary to be performed in a case of initiating a predetermined call, such as initiating an emergency call can be very complicated.
For this reason, it is desirable to have a mobile phone device whose operability and ease of use can be improved when initiating a predetermined call.